Rebelion en el cielo e infierno
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: UA.Se dice que el amor entre ángeles y humanos o demonios y humanos, está prohibido por la ley sagrada. Que aquel ser que se rebele contra aquella norma será destruido inmediatamente, sin embargo, ¿Qué sucede si un demonio y un ángel se enamoran? SxM
1. Prologo I

**Disclaimer: Como ya saben, SouL Eater NO me pertenece, la historia es originalmente mía.**

_Ok, ahora les vengo a dejar otro Fic que se me ocurrio cuando veía imagenes de Soul & Maka, espero que les guste. :D_

* * *

"**Rebelión en el cielo e infierno"**

"_Eres lo más importante para mí, eres lo que siempre busque en mis sueños y ahora que por fin te tengo, nunca te dejare ir de mi lado… mi ángel"_

**~ Prologo I ~**

Miro una vez más a su alrededor, buscando a alguien con la mirada, sin embargo, el resultado era el mismo, simplemente no la encontraba y desde hace ya un rato había decidido darse por vencido e irse de una buena vez pero cada vez que a su mente regresaba la imagen de ella, de su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos, su olor, le daba un buen motivo para ser un poco mas paciente.

Le emocionaba mucho el simple hecho de volver a verla, aunque claro que eso que tanto deseaba podría volverse algo imposible y todo por el simple hecho de saber que aquel ser que logro conquistar su corazón tan solo con una mirada se trataba de un hermoso ángel, enemigos mortales de su especie, era por esa única razón que odiaba en momentos así ser un demonio.

Suspiro cansado mientras volteaba a mirar quizá por última vez a su alrededor aun con la esperanza de que no tardaría mucho en aparecer, no obstante, la duda, tristeza y amargura no tardo en apoderarse de su mente y corazón.

Sin más se paró de su lugar para después comenzar su partida al inframundo, lugar al que pertenece.

-Espera…-llamo una voz melodiosa.

El albino detuvo su partida tan solo para dar media vuelta y verla ahí, bajando con gran gracia de aquel bello cielo estrellado, no pudo evitar perderse en ese maravilloso espectáculo, la observo con cuidado grabándose en su memoria cada movimiento que hacía, su largo cabello rubio cenizo peinado en dos coletas le llegaba hasta la cadera mientras se ondeaba en el aire, sus ojos color jade lo miraban fijamente y usaba un fino camisón de seda blanco, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su delicado cuerpo, sus largas y blancas alas las cuales sobre salían desde su espalda se movían lentamente ayudándole a que a llegar hasta el suelo, aterrizando con gran gracia para después hacer desaparecer mágicamente sus alas y acercarse un poco al chico que la cito en aquel solitario parque.

-Pensé que no vendrías…-susurro soul evitando expresar la alegría que sentía en su interior al saber que la esperanza que tuvo desde el inicio se cumplió.

-Y eso era justamente lo que iba a hacer-respondió-pero no podía comprender porque te mantenías así de firme, esperando mi llegada ¿Acaso tienes algo importante que decirme?

'_Si, aunque suene extraño, la verdad es que me he enamorado de ti, desde aquella vez que te vi me gustaste…'_, pensó el demonio, sin embargo, sabía que eso era algo demasiado pronto como para decirle y lo más seguro era que lo rechazaría.

-No es nada importante-murmuro mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la fría banca y le sonreía de una forma torcida-Es solo que estoy algo aburrido, ¿qué te parece dar un pequeño paseo por este lugar?

La joven lo miro con desconfianza, sabía muy bien que él era un demonio, pero sobre todo sabia que el confiar en uno de ellos traía consecuencias muy graves.

-No lo sé…

No pudo evitar sorprenderse así misma al decir eso en vez de negarse de una sola vez con un _'No'_ ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Ella siempre es muy firme con las decisiones que toma pero cada vez que esta cercas de soul sus decisiones pueden ponerse en duda y eso era algo que no comprendía y que le molestaba, ademas de que esta no era la primera vez que la invitaba a dar un paseo por el parque.

-Oh, vamos, será divertido o no me digas que la pasaste mal la ultima vez-insistió el demonio mientras se paraba de su lugar y le extendía la mano, invitándola a aceptar su invitación.

Maka miro dudosa por un momento pero al poco rato sin que ella se diera cuenta ya había aceptado.

Ambos seres caminaron toda la noche por el parque, tomados de la mano, olvidándose por completo del tiempo y su alrededor, solo podían estar concentrados en una sola cosa y eso era el momento que tenían los dos, un paseo por el parque.

Dos enemigos por naturaleza, ángel y demonio.

¿Sera esto el inicio de un amor prohibido?

* * *

_Ok ya lo leyeron y si les gusto como recompensa dejen Review :D o tambien si no les gusto dejen uno D:, nuu sean malos eso es salario para todo Autor ~ Les aviso que tal vez no suba tan seguido los capitulos, ¿Porque? :( ¡Por que ya regrese a prision! Y tengo mucha tarea, hasta me duele la cabeza y termino muy cansada... Pero no se desanimen por eso ya tengo muchos bien adelantados pero en verdad quiero que me dejen Review o enserio voy a llorar :O ok nu... (Tal vez)  
_

_↓ ¿Onegai 'Reviews' Onegai?_ ↓


	2. ¿Sentimientos?

**Disclaimer: Como ya saben, SouL Eater NO me pertenece, la historia es originalmente mía.**

_¡New Chaper! :D_

* * *

**"Rebelión en el cielo e infierno"**

_"Dicen que el amor es como los fantasmas… ¿Por qué? Bueno, todos hablan de él pero la verdad pocos lo han visto"

* * *

_

**Cap. 1 **_"Sentimientos (?)"_

**SouL POV**

Camine por los largos pasillos, hasta llegar a la Death Room, el lugar donde habita nuestro respetado _Dios de la Muerte_, abrí la enorme puerta y la cerré tras de mí.

-Me llamo usted, shinigami-sama-dije mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Oh, soul, si, acércate, tengo una nueva misión para ti-murmuro mientras sacaba unas pequeñas hojas negras y comenzaba a escribir algo en ellas-Ok ~ aquí tienes…

Me entrego las hojas, las mire fijamente, por lo general shinigami suele usar como tinta sangre de _Golem_, sin embargo, en esta ocasión había usado sangre humana. Comencé a leer lo que shinigami había escrito, una vez que termine de leerlo lo voltee a ver confundido.

-¿Quiere que vaya a matar a todos estos humanos?-pregunte sorprendido.

Shinigami asintió.

-¿Puedo contar contigo?

Me quede atónito.

-Pero shinigami-sama, yo no soy alguien digno de realizar tal cosa, se supone que usted es el encargado de realizar esto, como el _Dios de la muerte_-murmure.

Shinigami suspiro.

-Lose, pero en este momento no puedo ir yo teniendo a mi hijo menor herido después de asignarle una misión tan peligrosa, en la cual casi pierde la vida-susurro con tristeza-por favor, ¿puedo contar con tu ayuda?

Lo mire por un momento, nunca antes me habían asignado una misión semejante, el simple hecho de ir al mundo de los humanos era algo nuevo para mí ya que jamás había estado en ese lugar, pero sobre todo el tomar el lugar de shinigami era demasiado para un demonio, sin embargo, conociéndolo muy bien estoy seguro que no aceptara un '_no_' como respuesta.

-Sí, puede contar conmigo, shinigami-sama-respondí haciendo una reverencia.

-Te lo agradezco, soul-kun, y a partir de este momento te bautizo como mi hijo oficialmente…

Lo mire sorprendido, ¿acaso shinigami dijo lo que creo que dijo?

-¿S-su hijo?-pregunte choqueado.

Shinigami asintió.

-Desde ahora te conviertes en un shinigami oficialmente del Inframundo o también conocida como _'Death City', _así que por favor te pido que me llames _padre_ desde hoy.

Sonreí.

-Se lo agradezco shinig… padre-murmure mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia para después salir del lugar y encaminarme hacia la ciudad de los vivos.

* * *

**Maka POV**

Sonreí al ver lo que se encontraba frente a mí.

Una joven mujer de cabello castaño, ojos miel y tez blanca se encontraba en una enorme cama, su rostro se veía cansado, sin embargo, eso no era motivo para que su sonrisa no estuviera presente en su lindo rostro, entre sus brazos cargaba a una pequeña y recién nacida bebe a la cual tenía protegida en una mantita rosa, la madre le dio un ligero beso en la frente a su pequeña hija mientras que el padre –el cual se encontraba alado de ella-, miraba a su bebe con gran ternura.

Lentamente me acerque un poco más a ellos para después extender mis brazos y dar -por parte de Kami-sama-, la bendición.

Una vez que termine aquello me retire para ir a los demás cuartos del hospital a bendecir a todas aquellas mujeres que acababan de dar a luz un hijo.

Suspire una vez que finalice mi labor, me senté en una banca del parque mientras miraba a las personas pasear por el lugar, note que muchas de ellas eran parejas y familias, quienes mantenían un sonrisa en sus rostros disfrutando de aquella convivencia con sus seres queridos.

Hasta que un grito aterrador alcanzo a escucharse por todo el lugar, rápidamente me levante y corrí hacia el lugar donde había provenido aquel escalofriante sonido. Al llegar vi que se trataba de un choque automovilístico, la gente del alrededor comenzó a acercarse al lugar de la tragedia, me acerque un poco más, los autos se encontraban muy dañados pero no tanto como los pasajeros los cuales estaban mucho más graves y afectados.

No pude evitar quedarme en shock al ver sus condiciones, estaban empapados de sangre con sus ropas rasgadas, pronto la policía al igual que la ambulancia no tardo en llegar.

Comenzaron a sacar con cuidado a las personas que se encontraban dentro del vehículo para luego depositarlos con delicadeza en unas camillas, sentí un gran dolor en el pecho al ver que también niños habían resultados lesionados. Note que antes de que los subieran a la ambulancia un chico de cabello blanco, ojos rojos y una túnica larga y negra comenzó a meter su mano dentro del pecho de las personas dañadas para luego extraer un objeto luminoso, tarde en captar que aquello se trataba del _alma_.

* * *

**SouL POV**

Comencé a introducir mi mano dentro del pecho donde se encontraba el alma de aquellos seres para así separarla de su cuerpo, dando por terminada su vida. Y así lo hice con los que les había llegado su hora, con cuidado coloque aquellas frágiles almas dentro del pequeño objeto que me había prestado shinigami, el Brew.

Una vez que termine la ambulancia se marcho al igual que la gente que se había reunido, suspire mientras me daba la media vuelta listo para regresar a Death City e informarle a shinigami-sama que había completado –como siempre- mi misión.

Y fue en ese momento que la vi, frente a mí se encontraba una hermosa joven que me miraba fijamente, mostraba una gran confusión y miedo en sus bellos orbes color jade, pero… ¿Es a mí a quien ve? Voltee a mi alrededor, sin embargo, me sorprendí al ver que nadie más se encontrara, solo estábamos presentes yo y aquella muchacha. Pero se supone que los mortales no pueden ver a las criaturas sobrenaturales -o eso creo ello-, entonces ¿cómo es capaz de que me pueda ver?

Lentamente comencé a acercarme, la joven me miro curiosa sin apartar la mirada de mí en ningún momento, tan solo quede a un metro y medio de ella pero fue suficiente como para saber que no era humana, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple, nosotros los demonios podemos ver el tiempo de vida que tienen los humanos en su alma -podría decirse que desde el momento que nacen ya tienen consigo su fecha de caducidad-, pero en cambio en ella, no aparecía tal cosa.

-¿E-eres un shinigami?-pregunto, su voz sonaba normal y su rostro se mostraba neutral, sin ninguna emoción presente en el.

Asentí, pude ver como sus ojos se abrían un poco más por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con las almas de aquellas personas?-volvió a preguntar.

-Eso es información clasificada-murmure.

La chica frunció el ceño molesta dándole un aspecto más encantador.

-Por lo que veo tú no eres humana, ¿Qué eres?-exigí.

La joven dio media vuelta, dándome así la espalda, cosa que me molesto.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-murmuro para después caminar hacia el parque.

-Oh, entiendo, por tu actitud yo diría que eres una _bruja_-sonreí al ver como se paraba en seco para después voltear a verme molesta.

-No me compares con aquellos seres impuros-grito para luego seguir su camino.

La seguí de cerca, a pesar de sus amenazadoras miradas asesinas no aparte mí vista de aquella doncella misteriosa, era como si de alguna manera –aunque sonara loca- ya la conocía, me era muy familiar.

-¡¿Te importaría dejar de seguirme?-grito molesta.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte divertido.

-Porque es frustrante que te estén siguiendo-exclamo.

-Yo no te estoy siguiendo-murmure mientras me encogía de hombros y negaba con la cabeza-Yo puedo ir a donde se me plazca y cuando yo quiera.

Me fulmino con la mirada para luego seguir su camino aumentando el paso, sin pensarlo más de dos veces la seguí nuevamente, creo que hay algo en ella que me agrada. Y eso es, molestarla.

-¡Deja de seguirme!

-Ya te dije que no te estoy siguiendo…

-Oh sí, claro, entonces porque en ningún momento te has ido por otro camino ¿eh?-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Tal vez porque no quiero, ¿te molesta eso?

-Claro que me molesta, me meterás en problemas si me llegan a ver contigo-respondió mientras me señalaba-No se nos está permitido relacionarnos con seres impuros como tú, así que te lo pediré una vez más, ¡deja de seguirme!

-No quiero.

Me reí quedamente al ver como hacia un pequeño berrinche -como niña pequeña- desde su lugar.

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? O ¿Qué necesito hacer yo para que me dejes en paz?-pregunto.

-Tan solo dime tu nombre y lo que eres-murmure.

-Mi nombre es Maka Albarn y soy un ángel, ahora deja de seguirme ¿sí?…-dijo molesta para después seguir su camino.

La mire sorprendido, ¿Un ángel? Ahora entiendo porque su alma mostraba una inigualable pureza y calidez, pero lo que no lograba entender era porque me sentí por un momento atraído hacia ella.

Mire a mí alrededor y note que ella ya no se encontraba presente.

Suspire cansado.

_Que ángel tan misterioso…_

* * *

**Tsubaki POV**

Suspire nerviosa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

_'¿En donde se encontrara Maka? Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo…', pensé._

Rogando porque maka regresara pronto.

Y al parecer mis suplicas fueron escuchadas ya que maka llego en menos de un minuto.

-¡Maka! ¿En dónde estabas? Me tenias muy preocupada-murmure.

-Lo siento-respondió en un susurro al mismo tiempo que aterrizaba suavemente y ocultaba sus blancas alas.

La mire fijamente, su mirada se encontraba perdida y algo triste.

-Maka, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunte preocupada.

-Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes-murmuro para después caminar-Estoy algo cansada me voy a dormir…

Suspire mientras la veía alejarse por los largos pasillos.

* * *

**SouL POV**

-Misión completada, padre-dije colocando con cuidado el Brew sobre el escritorio.

-Oh, te lo agradezco mucho soul, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Sonreí.

-Es un honor para mí el poder servirle-murmure haciendo una reverencia.

-Ok, entonces eso es todo por hoy, puedes retirarte a descansar.

Asentí para luego hacer otra pequeña reverencia y salir de la Death Room, camine por los anchos, largos y lúgubres pasillos, hasta que por fin llegue a mi habitación la cual era demasiado amplia para un solo demonio. Suspire cansado mientras me dejaba caer sobre mi cama y dejaba divagar mi mente.

No sé porque pero no puedo dejar de pensar en aquella chica, es frustrante pero no desagradable, quiero volver a verla. Aunque sea una vez más, quiero volver a sentir la calidez de su hermosa alma. Bostece para después cerrar los ojos y caer rendido al sueño.

_…Permíteme volver a verte mi hermoso ángel…_

Había pasado cerca de una semana y no sabía nada de ella a pesar de que iba regularmente al mundo humano a cumplir con las misiones que shinigami me asignaba.

_'Ok, creo que lo mejor será rendirme y olvidarla'_, pensé.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento por alguna razón me causo un gran dolor, la verdad era que no quería olvidarla y por esa razón sufría al saber que era imposible el amar a tu enemigo.

_~(1 Mes Después)…_

Camine sin rumbo fijo por el parque, creo que se me estaba volviendo un habito cada vez que finalizaba alguna misión, pronto comenzó a escucharse el eco del enorme reloj por todo el lugar, indicando que eran las 12:00 de la media noche.

Y fue justamente en ese momento que la vi nuevamente, ahí se encontraba aquel misterioso ángel sentada en una banca mientras leía tranquilamente un libro, sentí como mi inmortal corazón volvía a latir desenfrenadamente contra mi pecho y una enorme alegría se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, cosa que me asusto ya que todas estas emociones jamás las había experimentado y nunca pensé en hacerlo.

Lento y cuidadosamente me acerque a ella por detrás.

-Es arriesgado para una linda joven como tu estar sola en un lugar tan peligroso-susurre cerca de su oído.

Maka se sobre salto tirando su libro del susto, me reí quedamente al poder volver a ver sus berrinches de niña chiquita.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto molesta mientras recogía el libro se sentaba nuevamente.

-¿Porque tan molesta? No es mi culpa si no tuviste un buen día-dije divertido al mismo tiempo que me ponía frente a ella.

-Que gracioso…-murmuro para después abrir su libro y comenzar a leer.

Suspire.

-Sabes, te estaba esperando-susurre mientras colocaba mis manos detrás de mi nuca.

Maka volteo a verme sorprendida.

-¿E-enserio?-balbuceo.

-Noop-respondí con una sonrisa burlona.

Maka me mando una mirada asesina y lo próximo que sentí fue un severo golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Maka-chop!-grito mientras realizaba su cometido.

-¡Auch!-me queje mientras me sobaba la zona dañada-Para ser un ángel eres demasiado agresiva ¿no crees? Con esa cosa casi me matas.

-Es verdad…-respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

Bufe molesto mientras me sentaba a un lado de ella.

-Sabes la noche está demasiado agradable como para quedarse sentado a leer un aburrido libro-murmure mientras la miraba de reojo.

Maka dio un rápido vistazo al lugar para después seguir leyendo.

_'Demonios esta chica sí que es difícil de convencer'_, pensé.

-Si tanto te aburre estar aquí sin hacer nada ¿porque no mejor te vas?-pregunto mientras volteaba a verme enfadada.

-No lose…-respondí recargándome en el respaldo de la banca y llevando mis manos detrás de mi nuca-Quizás porque quiero estar contigo.

-No mientas.

-Yo no miento-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Claro que si los demonios lo hacen todo el tiempo-susurro levemente molesta.

-Puede que yo no sea como los demás.

Maka cerró su libro dejándome escuchar un largo suspiro en el acto.

-Sabes, no creo que este bien esto-murmuro parándose de su lugar y mirando al frente-Es mejor que me vaya.

-Espera, si dije algo malo…

-¡No es eso!-me interrumpió-¿Que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? Tu eres un demonio y yo un ángel somos totalmente opuestos el uno del otro, tu matas y yo doy vida, somos completamente diferentes en todo.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Tienes razón, pero no creo que por eso no podamos aunque sea ser amigos.

-¿Amigos? Lo siento, pero yo jamás podría ser amiga de un demonio.

Y dicho esto se marcho dejándome ahí, solo una vez más. Aquellas palabras habían sonado tan frías y pude sentir como mi corazón era destrozado y maltratado con crueldad, pero era lo que me merecía al haberme enamorado de un ángel.

* * *

**Maka POV**

Suspire.

-Maka-san, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto preocupada Tsubaki quien se encontraba sentada a mi lado.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No es nada-respondí fingiendo una sonrisa.

Ella me miro fijamente, sabía que no lograría ganarle a esa mirada que me incitaba a confesarle lo que sentía, pero temo a como reaccione al saber lo que me pasa.

_'Oh, vamos se trata de Tsubaki'_

Es verdad, aun asi no me siento lo completamente valiente como hablarle acerca de _ese _tema.

-Voy a salir por un momento, ¿vale?

No alcance a escuchar su respuesta porque salí lo más rápido que pude de nuestra habitación, camine sin ningún rumbo por el enorme lugar.

Volví a suspirar.

A pesar de que ya ha pasado un año**(1)** aun no he podía olvidarme de aquello, cada vez que recuerdo las palabras que le dije me siento de lo peor, pero era la verdad y aunque duela admitirlo, yo no puedo ser amiga de un demonio. Y desde aquella ultima vez en el parque ya no lo he vuelto a ver y creo que eso es lo mejor ya que me ayuda a no pensar tanto en eso.

-Maka.

Voltee solo para encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de Marie-sama.

-Tengo una nueva misión para ti…-dijo entregándome los papeles.

Los tome para después darles un vistazo.

-Te lo encargo-murmuro para luego retirarse.

Suspire por tercera vez.

Bien lo mejor será dejarlo así y realizar mi labor.

_~(8 horas después)…_

Mire a mi alrededor mientras seguía caminando por el parque, aun no logro entender porque últimamente se encuentra algo solo, seguí caminando hasta que de pronto mi vista se detuvo en cierto lugar, en la banca blanca donde vi por última vez aquella persona a la cual nunca le pregunte siquiera su nombre.

Camine hasta llegar ahí para luego tomar asiento, no sé porque pero desee verlo una vez más, tenerlo sentado a mi lado.

_'Cielos, jamás lograre entenderme a mi misma'_

No me di cuenta en qué momento oscureció, solo sabía que estaba sola y que siempre lo estaría, solo con el lograba mantenerme segura, sin embargo, siempre tiene que haber un obstáculo en toda felicidad y en mi caso era que jamás se me permitiría enamorarme de alguien como él.

-En este momento, prefiero un minuto contigo a una eternidad sin ti…-susurre sin saber porque había dicho aquello pero era algo que quería decir y pronto sentí como rompía en llanto.

-Sabes yo pienso lo mismo-murmuro una voz ligeramente familiar detrás de mí.

Y no pude evitar pararme y voltear para ver lo que más deseaba en este momento y perderme en aquel bello mar carmesí.

-Maka… yo, lo siento, intente pero no puedo olvidarme de ti, me es algo imposible-murmuro con tristeza, algo que no comprendí.

Lentamente me acerque a él.

-No perdóname a mí por haberte dicho algo así-dije apenada.

Soul sonrio.

-Lo hare pero con una pequeña condición-lo mire fijamente-Que aceptes un pequeño paseo por el parque.

No pude evitar sonrojarme hasta la raíz, ¿acaso esto es una cita? Imposible, eso jamás pasaría, lo mire dudosa.

-Emm, bueno… yo…-balbucee nerviosa.

-Acepta…-suplico extendiendo su mano.

-Si porque no-respondí mientras aceptaba su mano para después comenzar nuestro pequeño paseo.

-Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Soul Eater-murmuro sonriente.

Le sonreí nuevamente.

-Mucho gusto, soul…

**Be Continued...**

* * *

**(1)** Este es un punto muy importante, si se dieron cuenta maka menciono que ya habia pasado un año. Bueno, como son seres immortales no envejecen ni mueren, como si se tratara de un vampiro pero al igual que estos si se les puede dar muerte...

_Estoy tratando de hacer los capitulos mucho mas largos pero no me resultan como yo quiero así que les pido una sincera disculpa o_

_:O Y otra cosa lees tengo malas y buenas noticias!_

_Las malas es que ya iniciaron los examenes y no podre subir tan seguido D: & Las buenas son que mi papá me dio 3OO $ ¿Porque? No tengo idea xD... aaaw pero no se depriman por eso ¡La verdad es que ya termine el capitulo 3! Pero no lo subire hasta que tenga mas Reviews Dx haha lo se soy mala! _

_& un saludo para:_

_**-BlueFallenRose- **Muchas gracias por tu review nwn que bueno que te gusto el fic & por supuesto que muy pronto subire el proximo cap. de My master is an idiot, pero por falta de tiempo e inspiracion tardo en publicar pero tratare de que eso no suceda con frecuencia :D_

_**Miyoko-chibi **Agradesco tu review que bueno que te haya gustado este nuevo y no tardare en publicar los demas C:_

_**Leina-Chan** Gracias por leer mi fic :D estoy muy feliz de que dejaras un Review ~_

_& a todos los demas aunque no dejen uno agradesco que aunque sea lo lean y agreguen a sus Historias Favoritas!  
_

_↓ ¿Onegai 'Reviews' Onegai?_ ↓


	3. Muestrame tu misterio

**Disclaimer: Como ya saben, SouL Eater NO me pertenece es propiedad de Atsushi, la historia es originalmente mía.**

_¡New Chaper! :D_

* * *

**"Rebelión en el cielo e infierno"**

_"Nunca te niegues a abrir la puerta de tu corazón"_

_

* * *

_

**Cap. 2** _"Muéstrame tu misterio"_

**Death the Kid POV**

No era el único que lo había notado tanto Black star como mi padre habíamos visto un gran cambio en soul, algo bastante sorprendente. Una semana después de haberme recuperado de mis heridas, soul repentinamente se había vuelto más serio y distante de lo que por sí ya era con todos y a pesar de que cada vez que le preguntábamos la causa de su actitud siempre nos respondía _'No es nada'_, _'Déjenme en paz'_ o _'No estoy de humor'_.

Sin embargo, desde hace un mes aproximadamente se volvió más expresivo, bueno no tanto pero por lo menos ya no está en su mundo como antes y sobre todo sonríe mas.

No obstante, desaparece por un buen rato y cuando le preguntamos a donde va nos responde con una sonrisa _'De caza'_. Aunque muchos lo dudamos porque es más que obvio que no se trata de eso, ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues el cazar es algo que a todo demonio le agrada pero para que eso cambie tu personalidad de un día para otro es muy raro.

-¡Hey! Kid…-grito Black star desde el otro lado del pasillo mientras hacía señas con sus manos.

Asentí rápidamente captando al instante el mensaje que quería transmitir.

Busque a soul con la mirada no fue difícil buscarlo su blanco cabello destacaba de entre todos los demás, rápidamente me acerque a él.

-¡Hey, soul!

Soul detuvo su marcha para voltear a verme sonriente.

-Que tal, kid, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto.

-Bueno no es nada importante tan solo me preguntaba si estabas libre esta noche-murmure.

-hump, lo siento, tengo un asunto pendiente pero será en otra ocasión, ¿vale?-respondió.

-¡SOUL! Amigo, ¿Qué te está pasando? Ya no eres el mismo de antes-exclamo Black star histérico, ¿En qué momento llego?-¿Que acaso ya no disfrutas de mi magnifica compañía? Recuerda los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos cada vez que íbamos los dos de caza.

-Como olvidarlo me dejabas la peor parte-susurro así mismo mientras fruncía el ceño-Bueno, se me hace tarde, bye~.

Tanto Black star como yo dejamos salir un laaargo suspiro al mismo tiempo que lo veíamos marcharse a toda prisa, esta no era la primera vez que nos hacia esto como ya había dicho se le había hecho una costumbre y una muy mala por cierto.

-Me pregunto a donde va soul a estas horas…-murmure curioso.

-¡Que buena idea se me ha ocurrido! Vamos a espiarlo-exclamo el idiota de Black star con una sonrisa para después comenzar a caminar.

-¿Qué? Si soul se llega a enterar de esto es capaz de matarnos-dije asustado recordando la vez que lo seguimos al cementerio del Garfio cuando se dio cuenta se molesto mucho que casi nos mata pero por pura suerte logramos escapar.

Llegue hasta black star quien se encontraba esperándome impaciente.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?

-Lo siento, ¿Y soul donde esta?-pregunte.

-Shh, ahí está-respondió mientras señalaba a la enorme puerta que es capaz de conectarnos con todos los mundos, excepto el mundo celestial, a todo demonio o shinigami se le está prohibida la entrada a ese lugar.

-¿A dónde crees que vaya?-volví a cuestionar.

-No tengo idea.

Soul suspiro para después mirar la puerta y comenzar a abrirla lentamente sacando sus largas y oscuras alas -que todo demonio tiene-, de su espalda, sin embargo, las de el eran con extremidades ligeramente puntiagudas y con un toque plateado, di unos pasos más hacia el interior del cuarto pero antes de que se marchara y se cerrara la puerta, Black star y yo nos dirigimos a esta sacando al mismo tiempo nuestras alas, al igual que soul eran oscuras pero claro que las mías tenían que ser_ simétricas_, dignas para un shinigami como yo. Después de que logramos traspasar la puerta empezamos nuestro despegue con sigilo ya que soul aun se encontraba cerca de nosotros.

Dentro de ese lugar había miles de espejos con marcos variables, los cuales eran los que te permitían viajar a las diferentes dimensiones con total facilidad, tan solo consistía de un largo túnel en forma de cilindro acomodado de manera vertical, además que el lugar era iluminado por unas cuantas velas de llamas color zafiro alado de cada espejo.

Alce la vista, al parecer nosotros tres éramos los únicos presentes en el lugar ya que no se veía ningún otro demonio por aquí, soul se acerco al espejo, este era ancho con un marco algo extraño de color dorado, para después traspasarlo.

Rápidamente Black star y yo nos acercamos.

_"Mundo de los vivos"_, leí mentalmente el nombre a donde te conducía este espejo.

¿Por qué soul va al mundo de los vivos? Que yo recuerde mi padre no le ha dado ninguna misión para ir a ese lugar o tal vez es porque…

Negué rápidamente, no, soul jamás podría hacer algo así.

Sin tiempo que perder traspasamos el espejo, la sensación que se sentía cada vez que te conectabas a otro mundo era sumamente extraña y variable, en este caso era algo agradable pero al mismo tiempo se sentía incomodo, una luz nos rodeo para al poco tiempo desaparecer dejándonos a la vista un maravilloso paisaje.

Lo que hace al mundo de los humanos único es que en este lugar hay gran variedad de todo tipo de cosas, olores, sonidos, colores, gustos, incluso hasta de emociones.

-Hey, kid-llamo Black star que al igual que yo guardo silencio durante un rato.

Me acerque hasta el.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte.

-A donde se fue soul…-murmuro mientras lo buscaba con la vista.

_'Demonios, me distraje por un momento que no me di cuenta de que se había ido'_, me regañe mentalmente.

* * *

**Maka POV**

Mire a mi alrededor, al parecer nadie se encontraba presente por el pasillo, eso me alegro ya que no se me complicaría esta vez salir sin tener que dar explicaciones, eso pensé hasta que…

-Maka-chan, ¿vas a salir de nuevo?

Voltee mientras dejaba mostrar una sonrisa –falsa- en mis labios.

-¿Eh…? No voy a ninguna parte-respondí divertida.

-Hum… entonces ¿porque estas en el _salón dimensional_?-volvió a cuestionar curiosa provocando que me pusiera más nerviosa.

-B-bueno solamente m-me encontraba de paso por aquí.

Tsubaki suspiro para luego voltear a verme fijamente, me sorprendí al encontrar su mirada triste, ¿le habrá pasado algo malo?

-Ok, te creo, pero por favor no me mientas, ¿vale?-murmuro con la voz apagada para después retirarse.

La mire alejarse.

-_Tsubaki…_-susurre.

* * *

**Death the kid POV**

-¡Fue tu culpa que se nos haya escapado! Y todo porque no puedes evitar controlarte cada vez que te encuentras con algo simétrico-grito Black star furioso.

-¿Mi culpa, que me dices de ti? No puedes evitar gritarle a los cuatro vientos que eres el mejor shinigami de todos pero la verdad es que te comportas peor que un kishin-me defendí.

-Tú eres el que te crees el ser más perfecto de todos-exclamo mientras me señalaba_-"mírenme mírenme soy Death the kid, el hijo del Dios de la Muerte me considero muy simétrico a pesar de solo tener tres rayas blancas del lado izquierdo"-_murmuro mientras fingía hacer mi voz.

-¡Yo nunca digo eso!-grite-_"Mi nombre es Black star, me considero el grandísimo Dios de los tarados y mi poder siempre será menos de cero"_

-Oh, ya entiendo, con que buscas pelea rayitas.

-No te tengo miedo asimétrico.

Ambos tuvimos una pequeña pelea entre miradas, sin embargo, antes de que comenzáramos nuestro duelo alguien nos interrumpió.

-Mira kim apenas inicia el día y ya hay dos tortolitos discutiendo sus asuntos de pareja-murmuro una voz femenina.

Black star y yo alzamos un poco la vista solo para encontrarnos a un par de brujitas sentadas sobre sus escobas. Eran dos chicas, una de cabello rosa y corto, usaba una mini falda negra con una blusita ajustada del mismo color, la otra tenía el cabello largo y negro, esta traía puesto un mini short del mismo color que su cabello y blusa, ambas con sus respectivos sombreros de brujita.

-Oh, pero no se detengan por nosotras, continúen con sus asuntos-dijo divertida la tal kim.

Las fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Qué hacen un par de brujas en el mundo de los vivos?-pregunto Black star.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada antes de responder.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Lo mismo que ustedes-murmuro la chica de cabellos negros.

-Jacqueline-la regaño-Recuerda lo que te dijo Arachne-sama.

-Ups, lo siento se me escapo…

-¡Esperen! Arachne, ¿Sigue viva?-pregunte atónito.

Las dos brujitas me voltearon a ver sorprendidas para después dejar escapar otra carcajada pero esta era un tanto macabra.

-Claro que no, que tonterías dices, tu padre fue quien la mato, ¿Qué acaso ya no lo recuerdas, shinigami?-murmuro divertida kim.

-¡Pero ustedes la acaban de mencionar! Sigue viva ¿cierto?-exigió Black star.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas rápidamente para luego voltear a vernos fijamente.

-Y ¿si lo está que harán? Ella ya no es aquella bruja débil que ustedes conocían se ha convertido en alguien mucho más fuerte, así que solo les advierto que se cuiden muy bien, porque pronto obtendremos nuestra venganza-murmuro kim con una voz escalofriante-…vámonos Jacqueline.

-Cuídense shinigamis-se despidieron al unísono para después desaparecer de nuestra vista.

-Kid, ¿crees que sea cierto sobre lo de Archne?

-No lose, se supone que ella debería estar muerta-sisee molesto.

* * *

**SouL POV**

-Sabes, me gusta mucho venir a este mundo, siento como si los humanos tuvieran de lo mejor-murmuro Maka con una sonrisa para después llevarse otra cucharada de helado a la boca.

-Si a mí también me gusta mucho…_'Después de todo en este lugar te pude conocer'_-dije mentalmente eso ultimo.

Nos encontrábamos sentados sobre el tejado de una caballa que se encontraba con vista al mar, contemplábamos el crepúsculo mientras comíamos un helado, me sorprendí al saber que Maka y yo teníamos los mismos gustos, a ambos nos encantaba el sabor a chocolate.

-Nee, soul, ¿Quieres contar de manera regresiva hasta que se oculte el sol?-pregunto Maka con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-Claro-respondí.

-Ok ~ 10…9…8…7…6…5…continua ahora tu-murmuro.

-…5…4…3…2…1…0

Y tan pronto como termine de contar el sol se oculto, dejando tras de sí la tenue luz de la luna. Voltee a ver a Maka, ella miraba curiosa la luna al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa, sus mejillas se encontraban rosadas y la refrescante brisa del viento jugaba con su rubio y largo cabello.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunte acabando así con el silencio.

-Soul, ¿Has escuchado la historia de la luna y el sol?-cuestiono mientras volteaba a verme fijamente aun con la curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Hump, me han contado algo acerca de eso pero la verdad nunca le he prestado atención a la historia-respondí encogiéndome de hombros y negando con la cabeza.

-Entiendo…-susurro triste pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo volteo a verme con una sonrisa-Entonces, ¿te gustaría escucharla?... Oh, pero puede que ese tipo de historias no te gusten…-murmuro nuevamente con voz baja.

-No, me encantaría escucharla-dije rápidamente.

-¿Enserio?-asentí.

Maka me dedico una tierna sonrisa, provocando que me sonrojara, para luego disponerse a relatar.

_'Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo atrás existió una gran guerra entre dos pueblos, se odiaban tanto que no existía día en el cual, alguno de los dos les declarara la guerra. Sin embargo, en cierta ocasión hubo un encuentro entre dos personas de aquellos lugares, a pesar de que solo conversaron por un par de horas se enamoraron al instante, aun sabiendo que su amor era algo imposible._

_ Ambos estaban consientes de que si lograban ponerle fin a aquella guerra sin sentido lograrían su más grande anhelo, lograr estar juntos por siempre; no obstante, aquello no tuvo del todo un final feliz._

_Tiempo después se enteraron de que aquellos dos jóvenes se veían secretamente, hubo un gran escándalo y malentendido en todo el lugar y como castigo a su conspiración los enviaron ante su Dios donde sus familias le exigieron dar un severo castigo a ambos jóvenes._

_Ya que su insensatez causo la humillación y blasfemas a sus hogares. _

_Su Dios, Eibon, los escucho con mucha atención, y una vez que ambas familias terminaron de hablar él dijo..._

_"Aceptare su petición pero a cambio pondré fin a esta guerra-pronto se dirigió hacia ambos muchachos y añadió con voz firme-Por falta de madurez y valentía al callar por tres años consecutivos sus acciones su castigo será que el hombre será convertido en Sol y a la mujer en Luna, pero gracias a mi gran misericordia inmerecida solo podrán verse por un par de minutos cada cierto tiempo, formando con ello un eclipse"_

_Y así fue como el sol y la luna llegaron a existir, aun continúan buscándose el uno al otro aunque eso les tome siglos enteros, el sol seguirá brillando tanto por todo el amor y cariño que le tiene a la luna dándole consuelo con su resplandor._

_Aunque solo podemos ver un solo lado de la cara de la luna, detrás de ella aun conserva las heridas cuando fue separada del ser que mas amaba, como su propia familia los desprecio y varias cosas más, pero a pesar de eso ella sigue brillando, porque guarda la esperanza de que dentro de poco podrán estar juntos y ser felices, ignorando el detalle de que sean inmortales y que su deseo sea algo casi imposible…_

Maka suspiro mientras alzaba la mirada hacia donde se encontraba una hermosa y grande luna llena.

-Esta historia es de mis favoritas…-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-…Aunque en la leyenda no lograron estar juntos, sus almas si lo están, y lo estarán por siempre…

-Tienes razón-respondí mientras me recostaba sobre el tejado y colocaba mis manos detrás de mi nuca.

-¡Mira soul, una estrella fugaz!-exclamo maka con júbilo al mismo tiempo que la señalaba.

Rápidamente junto sus manos y cerró los ojos, la mire fijamente, a pesar de conocer a Maka desde hace poco siento como si de alguna manera estuviéramos conectados.

-¿Qué fue lo que pediste?-pregunte después de una pequeña pausa.

-_Es secreto_-murmuro divertida haciendo un ademán de niña pequeña.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver aquel gesto.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?-cuestiono molesta por mi actitud.

-No nada-dije entre risas-…es solo que te ves adorable.

Las mejillas de Maka adquirieron un lindo carmín haciéndola ver más linda que de por sí ya era.

-¡N-no digas cosas tan v-vergonzosas!-balbuceo nerviosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada.

-Ok, lo siento, pero es la verdad-dije con total naturalidad, aumentando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Maka.

* * *

**Death the kid POV**

Suspire frustrado por milésima vez en el día, nunca había estado tanto tiempo con el estúpido de Black star y sin duda alguna esta sería la última vez que lo haría.

-¡Aaaaw! Ya estoy harto de esta búsqueda sin sentido, es como si soul se hubiera hecho invisible, se lo hubiera tragado la tierra o… ¡O tal vez ya a de haber regresado!-grito Black totalmente histérico.

-Cálmate, se cómo te sientes pero hay que ser pacientes… además después de todo esta fue tu idea.

Black star bufo molesto.

Continué mi búsqueda aunque lo que había dicho Black puede que sea cierto y que nosotros solo estemos perdiendo el tiempo, sin embargo, antes de decirle algo al idiota de mi compañero, lo vi.

Soul se encontraba caminando por las orillas del mar… ¡¿Junto a una chica?

-Kid…-susurro Black star mientras miraba con asombro lo mismo que yo.

Esto no podía estar pasando, soul… ¿con una chica humana?

-¡!Hey…!-grito Black star mientras volaba rápidamente hacia soul cosa que no logre que hiciera ya que rápidamente lo empuje ocultándonos en unos arbustos.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-lo regañe.

-¿Qué acaso estas ciego? Soul está junto a una humana, sabes muy bien que les sucede a los demonios que se enamoran de una-murmuro haciendo un pequeño mohín.

-Lo sé, pero no se te hace algo extraño esa chica…-dije mientras me acomodaba entre los arbustos y los espiaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el ignorante de Black star.

-Tan solo mírala-Black se acerco un poco para verla mejor pero aun no lograba entenderme-Recuerda, en el párrafo 3-C de la sección 8 menciona que "Dado que entre demonios… (Omití la palabra '_ángeles'_) y cualquier otro ser sobrenatural, que se dé el encuentro casual con los humanos se ha prohibido, cegaremos la vista a todos los humanos para que nunca más logren ver y enamorarse de otro ser sobrenatural, con el fin de evitar más muertes a nuestras especies"-murmure.

-¿Y?-dijo aun sin entender.

-¡Que los humanos no pueden vernos!-grite, pero tan pronto cuando me di cuenta de que soul y aquella chica alcanzaron a oírme tuvimos que ocultarnos rápidamente.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que ella lo puede ver?-pregunto confundido.

-No lo sé, a mi también se me hace algo extraño-susurre.

Los dos guardamos silencio y tan solo nos limitamos a observar a soul y aquella chica.

Si soul se ha enamorado de una humana, le espera un terrible castigo… la destrucción.

* * *

**Tsubaki POV**

-Con permiso-murmure haciendo una reverencia para después salir de la habitación.

Una vez que cerré la puerta me recargue en esta dejando salir en el acto un largo suspiro.

-Maka-chan, ¿En donde estarás?-murmure.

Últimamente maka se ha comportado de una manera muy reservada, ya no me cuenta lo que le sucede, cosa que me deprime, se va sin avisar, es por eso que me mandaron llamar pero no pude dar una buena explicación.

Comencé mi recorrido por el pasillo.

Conozco a maka de por vida, se podría decir, ambas hemos sido muy unidas, sin embargo, siento como si maka ya no fuera la misma, la veo confundida y al mismo tiempo deprimida. Aunque claro, en ocasiones llega de quien sabe donde con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación para después dejarme caer agotada sobre mi cama.

Yo… daría lo que fuera para que maka volviera a abrirme su corazón.

Ella es lo más apreciado para mí después de que mi hermano, masamune, se convirtió en kishin y me abandono al igual que mis padres. Sentí como una lágrima escapaba de mis ojos al recordar aquello.

_"Por favor, no quiero que me vuelvan a abandonar… nunca más"_

Parpadee varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz, me estire sobre mi cama para después incorporarme.

-Buenos días, Tsubaki-dijo una voz que deseaba escuchar.

-¡Maka!-exclame de emoción al verla nuevamente conmigo, la abrace fuertemente sin poder contenerme las ganas-¿En dónde estabas? Me tenias muy preocupada.

-Lo siento, Tsubaki…-susurro mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Está bien, pero maka, por favor, no quiero que me ocultes las cosas, siempre podrás confiar en mí no importa que tan grave sea el problema-dije con una sonrisa.

Maka me miro fijamente.

-Tsubaki… gracias-susurro mientras sus parpados comenzaban a humedecerse.

La abrace dejando que maka rompiera en llanto, sabía que algo le pasaba y no me rendiré hasta saber la razón de su misterio. No importa que tan malo sea, yo jamás dejare que eso me aleje de lo que más quiero y aprecio.

**

* * *

**

**Death the Kid POV**

-¿Piensas decírselo a tu padre?-pregunto Black star mientras me miraba fijamente y alzaba una ceja.

-No, por ahora será mejor dejarlo como un pequeño secreto entre nosotros-murmure.

Me pare en seco al mismo tiempo que cerraba mi mano en un puño y contemple por unos momentos la macabra luna del Inframundo.

-Tan solo hasta que comprobemos si esa chica es realmente un humano-concluí para después seguir caminando.

**Be Continued...**

* * *

_Aqui lo tienen y todo gracias a sus Reviews :D_

_Agradesco especialmente:_

_**Mumi Evans Elric~** Gracias x tus Reviews siempre que leo uno tuyo me anima cuando ando toda triste o me inspira al momento de escribir algun cap. o fic, lo que me agrada mas de todos tus reviews es tu manera de expresarte, ademas de ser muy considerada non porque personas que se expresan así como tu ya casi no hay... & una cosa más,, no te comas las uñas D: te puedes enfermar del estomago y eso no quiero que pase, es por eso que para que no te las comas actualizare mas seguido nwn_

_& de igual manera a todas las demas personas les quiero agradecer por leer mis fic'z C:  
_

_↓ ¿Onegai 'Reviews' Onegai?_ ↓


End file.
